


Шрам на шее

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series — Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Past Violence (hinted), Unhappy Ending, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, ЕR, Намёк на насилие в прошлом, альтернативное развитие событий, асфиксия, гетеросексуальный секс, драма, каноничная смерть основного персонажа, кинк на добровольность, нет хэ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Анна никогда не раздевалась донага, хотя Рошфор несколько раз просил позволить ему насладиться видом ее прекрасного тела. Она никогда не пускала его в постель при свете дня, а ночью задувала свечи и на все вопросы отшучивалась. Она никогда не давала прикасаться к шее, даже если Рошфор забывался в пылу любви. Кроме одного-единственного раза.
Relationships: Comte de Rochefort/Milady Clarick de Winter
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Kudos: 9
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Шрам на шее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Высокая, стройная и белокурая, со светло-голубыми глазами и черными бровями и ресницами, Анна сводила его с ума при каждой встрече. Рошфор считал себя сдержанным человеком, и только одной женщине удавалось властвовать над ним в постели. 

Анна никогда не раздевалась донага, хотя Рошфор несколько раз просил позволить ему насладиться видом ее прекрасного тела. Она никогда не пускала его в постель при свете дня, а ночью задувала свечи и на все вопросы отшучивалась. Она никогда не давала прикасаться к шее, даже если Рошфор забывался в пылу любви. Кроме одного-единственного раза. 

Анна была сама не своя, и Рошфор лишь понял, что это как-то связано с д’Артаньяном, но что именно натворил гасконец, она рассказывать не хотела. Это, скорее всего, значило, что он ее обидел— Анна не любила признавать свои поражения.

— Рошфор, пообещай мне, что убьешь этого наглеца, — потребовала Анна, когда они оказались наедине.

— Клянусь, что сойдусь с ним на дуэли, но ее результат известен лишь Всевышнему, — Рошфор с беспокойством следил за ее резкими движениями и не знал, как подступиться. 

— Проклятье, Рошфор, неужели я должна тебя умолять?

— Анна, ты просишь меня поступиться честью и ударить из-за угла? 

— Неужели ты совсем меня не любишь? — всплеснула она руками.

— Люблю, — ответил Рошфор со всей возможной нежностью, надеясь успокоить Анну. — Но разве не ты мне говорила, что больше всего ценишь твердость характера и верность? Если Его Высокопреосвященство прикажет заколоть гасконца, я без толики сомнений это сделаю, но он, как мне кажется, наоборот его оберегает. 

— Все приходится делать самой, — мрачно произнесла Анна, и Рошфору стало не по себе от ее решительного взгляда. Д’Артаньяну точно не поздоровится. 

— Я мог бы прийти в другой раз, — предложил Рошфор.

Анна обернулась и приблизилась. Рошфор никогда не знал, чего от нее ждать, за эту непосредственность во многом и любил, и думал, что его выставят. Однако вместо этого она страстно его поцеловала и потянула к кровати. 

Раздевался Рошфор, как обычно, в темноте. Анна уже ждала в постели, в длинной ночной рубашке из тонкого хлопка, отделанной кружевами. Рошфор нежно погладил грудь сквозь ткань и задрал край рубашки, положил руку между ног. Пока он ее там ласкал, Анна уверенными движениями подготавливала его к соитию, затем подтолкнула. Рошфор вошел медленно, но под нетерпеливыми просьбами Анны ускорился. Когда дыхание стало вырываться с трудом и Рошфор почувствовал подступающее удовольствие, Анна его остановила. 

— Можешь сделать кое-что, Шарль? — спросила она необычно тихим и надломленным голосом. 

— Что угодно, — выдохнул Рошфор, зная, что она не воспользуется близостью, требуя убийства д’Артаньяна.

— Сожми мне горло.

Рошфор решил, что ослышался, и Анна сама поднесла его руку к своей нежной шее. 

— Сильнее, — велела она 

Рошфор ощутил под пальцами шрам, какой обычно остается у повешенных, и вздрогнул от внезапной догадки. Но понял, что должен молчать. Почему же Анна позволила ему проникнуть в эту тайну? 

— Шарль, черт побери, сожми же сильнее! 

— Я тебя задушу, — ответил он хрипло.

— Не задушишь.

И Рошфор, повинуясь интуиции, обхватил ее горло, словно веревкой, и сдавил пальцы. Анна довольно замычала, и он продолжил в нее толкаться. Процесс стал доставлять Анне, несомненно, больше удовольствия, и это даже немного пугало. Но Рошфор делал то, о чем она попросила, и был вознагражден стонами и всхлипами, хотя обычно Анна вела себя с ним тихо. 

Рошфор кончил, как только Анна под ним задрожала и издала странный низкий звук, затем безвольно откинулась на подушки. Рошфор лег рядом и принялся целовать ее лицо, пока Анна не обхватила его голову, отстраняя. 

— Могу я остаться на ночь? — спросил он.

Анна как-то призналась, что не любит с кем-то спать — так она, по ее словам, отдает контроль над своим бесчувственным телом, и Рошфор теперь понял, почему. Однако Анна кивнула и притянула его голову к груди. Бережно обняв ее, он устроился удобнее и закрыл глаза. Прежде чем погрузиться в сон, он чувствовал нежные поглаживания по волосам. 

***

Рошфор арестовал д’Артаньяна, и на одной из остановок по пути в Сюржер им удалось переговорить. Он потребовал сообщить, что случилось с Анной, и Д’Артаньян рассказал все без утайки. Так Рошфор узнал о ее смерти раньше кардинала. 

С д’Артаньяном они дрались на дуэли трижды. На третий раз, оказавшись поверженным, Рошфор попросил его убить. Д’Артаньян взглянул на него, как ему показалось, с жалостью и произнес:

— Я знаю, как вы себя чувствуете, граф. Миледи три раза пыталась убить меня, и я ей простил, но она убила мою любимую Констанцию, и этого я вынести не смог. Тем не менее, я вам соболезную. Позвольте вашу руку, граф.

Рошфор молча поднялся и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Он не готов был простить. 

Тело Анны было похоронено на дне реки Лис, но Рошфор не посмел туда прийти. Он решил, что для прощания подойдет роща за стенами Парижа, в которой они когда-то впервые поцеловались. Встав на колени, он вознес молитву господу. 

— Прости меня, Анна, — прошептал он. — Я не смог выполнить твою просьбу.

Сморгнув непрошенную слезу, Рошфор пошел обратно. Он будет драться с д’Артаньяном еще раз, и если проиграет, то так тому и быть — даже Анна не стала бы требовать невозможного.


End file.
